SunshineClan
by CrowFallingThroughTheDarkness
Summary: NeonClan challenge "Trollfic". One-shot. It's a troll-fic so don't flame me in the reviews.


Neonstar shook her purple and green fur and yawned, blinking the sleep out of her rainbow-colored eyes. She padded out of her den and picked a bag of gummy bears from the food pile. She tried to open the bag.

"PIEBELLY, GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I CANT OPEN THIS FRIGGIN BAG OF GUMMY BEARS! OPEN NOW BEFORE I SET THEM ON FIRE!"

"OK OK!"

Piebelly snatched the gummy bears from her leader. She also tried to open it.

"I CANT OPEN IT EITHER!"

"I JUST WANT MY FRIGGIN GUMMY BEARS! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

"MAYBE SOMEONE IN THE OTHER CLANS CAN OPEN IT!"

So the two cats marched to CandyClan.

"I NEED SOME HELP, NOW!" yelled Neonstar as they dramatically barged to CandyClan's camp.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" yelled Lollipopstar.

"I CANT OPEN MY FRIGGIN GUMMY BEARS!"

"LET ME SEE IF I CAN OPEN THEM!"

Lollipopstar saw the "TEAR HERE" spot and opened it easily.

"HOW IN DARK FOREST DID YOU DO THAT?"

"MAGIC!"

"MAGIC IS EVILLLLLLLLLL!"

Neonstar breathed fire on Lollipopstar like a dragon.

"PIEBELLY, LETS GO!"

They ran back to camp.

"CRAP I FORGOT MY GUMMY BEARS!"

"I THINK YOU SET THEM ON FIRE!"

"OH OOPS. GUESS I NEED TO FIND A NEW ONE!"

"NO NO MORE GUMMY BEARS! PICK SOMETHING ELSE TO EAT!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR LEADER!"

Neonstar set Piebelly on fire too.

"RAINCLOUDFOOT! YOU ARE TEH NEW DEPUTY!"

"OK!"

Neonstar padded up to the food pile.

"THERE ARE NO MORE GUMMY BEARS!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed because they knew what happened when Neonstar didn't get her gummy bears.

"WRITER, HELP ME!"

"Ok ok! Here!"

I handed Neonstar a twenty pound bag of gummy bears, pre-opened.

"YAY!"

Neonstar began to dance.

"HALLEJUHAH THATS OVER!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RAINCLOUDFOOT?"

"UUH, NOTHING MAM!"

"DONT CALL ME MAM!"

Now Raincloudfoot is on fire.

"DORITOPAW, YOU ARE TEH NEW DEPUTY!"

"BUT IM JUST AN APPRENTICE!"

"DO NOT QUESTION YOUR LEADER!"

Now Doritopaw is on fire.

"IM DONE WITH DEPUTIES! NO MORE!"

"WE ARE GONNA GO RAID CANDYCORNCLAN NOW! I NEED **MORE** GUMMY BEARS!"

Everyone flew out of camp, sprouting dragon wings on their backs. Now everyone could breathe fire. The set fire to everything, except the gummy bear stash.

"YAY! GUMMY BEARS!"

Everone flew up into the air and put gummy bears into the clouds. Because that makes sense. Now it's raining gummy bears!

Neonstar woke up.

"That was defiantly the weirdest dream I've ever had. He padded out of his den. Everyone had dragon wings and it was raining gummy bears!

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED? THAT WASNT A DREAM I GUESS."

Angelfeather, the med cat, padded up to Neonstar.

"You passed out after eating too much sugar."

"OH. WHY ARENT YOU TALKING IN ALL CAPS?"

"Because I'm sick and I can't yell without dying."

"OH. HOW MUCH CATNIP DO YOU HAVE?"

"Tons. Why?"

"BECAUSE IM GONNA GIVE SOME TO EVERYONE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS."

"Ok. Fine by me."

"YAY!"

Neonstar dashed into the med cat den and handed out catnip to everyone in camp.

"EVERYONE! EAT AS MUCH CATNIP AS YOU CAN. YOULL FEEL AWESOME!"

Everyone are there catnip, and weird shiz began to happen. All the apprentices turned into candy. All the kits grew huge claws and fangs. The kits began to eat the candy apprentices.

"THAT MIGHT BE A PROBELM."

"YEAH NO FOXDUNG."

"KITS, KILL WHOEVER SAID THAT."

"OK!"

Somecat screamed as he/she was killed by the mutant kits.

"I REALLY WISH I HADNT LOOKED AT THAT! THAT WAS QUITE DISTURBING."

The warriors were stuffing their faces with catnip. Some of them turned into candy, some more like the kits. The candy ones were turning into-

"GUMMY BEARS!"

Neonstar teleported to the gummy bear cats and stated biting chunks out of them. One of them was missing it's head, another all of its legs, another was just a tail. If they weren't all made of gummy bear, this would be quite the M rated scene.

"NEONSTAR, STOP EATING YOUR WARRIORS."

"SOMEONE KILL THAT CHALLENGER."

Another scream.

"MAYBE I SHOULD EAT SOME CATNIP."

Neonstar ate a dozen pawfuls of catnip. She turned into a dragon. So much sense was made that day.

"RAAAAHHHHHRRRRRR!"

Neonstar breathed fire over the entire camp killing everyone.

THE END


End file.
